Would You Rather
by The One and Only Ghostwriter
Summary: There is never a dull moment in the Dauntless compound, especially on Visiting Day. Secrets are spilled, Fists come out, Make-overs are made, and all chaos is unleashed when the Divergent characters play a small game of Would You Rather.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU where there was never a war that broke out. I don't own any of the characters in the fanfiction, nor do I own any of the locations where the story takes place. All of that belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth. Enjoy.**

Tobias nibbled on my ear and whispered "Do we have to spend the whole day with your brother? Every time he sees me, it's like he want to kill me."

"Knowing that, why are you acting like you want him to catch you kissing me?" I asked.

"I like trying to piss him off. The shade of red he gets and the face he makes knowing he can't really do anything about it." He chuckles.

"No wonder he wants to kill you." I sighed.

"Bea-Tris!" I heard a voice yell.

I look around and I finally see her.

"Susan! I can't believe you're here!" I said trying to be released from Tobias' grasp.

As he placed his hands on my hips, he whispered "Shhh..Your brother just arrived; I want to see just how much I can piss him off for today."

Susan tried to hug me, but because of Tobias' insistent need to anger my brother we had to air hug instead.

"Hey Tri- WHAT THE HELL! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!" Caleb yelled.

Tobias exploded with laughter after seeing him turn into various shades of red. "Nice to see you too, Caleb."

Suddenly, Caleb even tried to pull Tobias' hands away from me. "SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL THIS TIME? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH FOUR? TRIS IS OFF LIMITS!"

When he finally lets go, I walk over to Susan and began to watch along with everyone else in the Pit as they watched "The Annual Caleb Freak-Out".

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO PICK YOU? OF ALL THE PEOPLE HERE, YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING!" Caleb yelled as tried to hit Tobias in the face.

Unfortunately for him, Tobias easily dodged his fists.

"I don't get it, I've never seen you're brother act this way." Susan chuckled.

"They do this every year." I said "But it always seems to get more interesting."

We began to laugh as Tobias tried to annoy Caleb even more by telling him about times we made out.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Caleb yelled

"Whatever you say, brother-in-law." Tobias chuckled

"I would die before you marry my sister!"

Susan and I just could help laughing at Caleb trying to scold Tobias.

"Hey Tris-What the heck is going on? What is your brother yelling at Four for this time?" Christina asked

"Unecessary touching and saying he may want to marry me soon." I stated

Christina giggled at the sight of Caleb trying to punch Tobias.

"Anyway, I gathered some people in the control room, you wanna join? You can bring those two and Susan there if you want." She said happily.

Partially because I wanted to find out what Christina was up to and so that Susan could hang out with some of my friends, I agreed.

Both of us followed Christina to the control room; where we found Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Peter sitting on the floor.

"Seriously? I thought you said you were gonna get Four too." Zeke whined.

"I can't do that. He's too busy annoying Tris' brother."

Zeke and Uriah smirked. _Oh no, they only get that look when the have an "idea"_

"We'll get them for you" they both said with a grin.

A few minutes later, we found a knocked out Caleb and Four thrown onto the floor.

"What do you do to them?" I yelled as I hit Zeke in the face.

Peter grinned "I don't know why you're whining, Stiff. They're not fighting any more at least". He walked over to them and produced a black marker, a wig and some make-up (I don't know why he has them with him) and began to draw on their faces.

"Seriously, Peter? Wait, how did you two knock them out." Will asked.

The brothers grinned evilly. "Let's just say, the last thing they remember is something hit them on the head."

"I don't know why you two are smiling, besides, I would want to be you two when they wake up. Or Peter either." Will said when he saw what Peter did to their faces.

Peter smirked and took photos of the knocked out Four and Caleb.

"Anyways, I got you guys here because I thought it would be fun to play a game of Would You Rather. Except this time you actually would have to do one of the choices." Christina said smiling.

"Oh yay." Peter mumbled "Might as well, there's nothing else to do."

"Forget I'm outta here." Zeke and Uriah said.

"Marlene and Shauna are coming to play." Christina hinted.

The two of them slowly sat down. "You know, I think me and my bro will stay, just so the game stays interesting, and for that reason only." Zeke stated.

"Whatever you say." Christina smirked. "I'll start. Peter would you rather wake up Caleb and Four and showed them what you did to their faces or tell us who you like?'

Peter's face turned red at the second choice "W-what makes you think I like anyone?" he stuttered.

"Nothing did…. until now" she laughed.

"Damn it, in either one I'm dead. I pick the first choice, at least you won't have anything to blackmail me with." He mumbled.

He took a bucket of water along with a mirror and splashed the two in their faces.

As Caleb coughed and sputtered, Tobias laughed at him.

"What are you laughing about, Marilyn Monroe?" he snapped

"What are you talking abo-" Tobias finally realized when he felt the wig on his head.  
"At least I still have two eyebrows and eyes, Mr. Psycho-Psychic." He pointed out.

Caleb took the mirror from the already scared Peter's hand and saw he had a mono brow and a third eye.

"Who the hell did this?" they both said

Everyone in the room pointed to Peter, who looked like a whimpering Chihuahua.

The two of them walked towards him with an angry expression on the face, until Tobias smiled evilly and said "You know what, I'll just deal with you later."

Peter eyes widened. _I agree with Will, I would not want to be Peter at the moment at all._

The two of the walked out of the room only to return with clean faces.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" Caleb said

"Playing Would you Rather" Christina said smiling. "Right now it's Peter's turn."

It took a while for Peter to calm down.

He turned to me with an evil look on his face.

"Tris, would you rather….."

**o.O What will he make Tris do? Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you guys could send in some Would You Rather choices for the characters to do and maybe some pointers to make the story better. However, I will only continue the story if you guys post a review. So please do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, you asked for it so, here's the second installment of Would You Rather. AN The character are just 3 yrs older since Tris' initiation. I don't own any of the characters in the story, it all belongs to the epic V. Roth. I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed, they were all greatly appreciated. Hope you like it (:**

I held my breath. _Why me? Why does he have to pick me? _

"Tris, would you rather: tell us your most embarrassing fear or drink a "Stomach Buster Cocktail."

I gulped as I heard the choices. If I picked the first one, he'd wanna use it against me, but if I pick the second choice I'll get another stomach pump operation.

_I'm dead, so dead..._

"Come on Stiff. It's not that hard, just pick" he sneered.

"You don't even know how hard it is…" Christina giggled

_I'm starting to regret ever telling her my fears..._

I said hesitantly "I'll pick the first choice."

"Out with it then!" Zeke boasted, clearly enjoying the moment.

"My most embarrassing fear is-"

The newly installed live television on the wall turned on.

Everyone looked towards it only to see Marlene looking like a gossip show host.

"_Hello, I'm Marlene and this are my co-hosts Lynn and Shauna. You're watching a new segment called Spaz Attackz, giving you the most up to date news and gossip on spaz attacks in the compound." She flashed a smile before continuing. "As you may have heard the most famous spaz attack came back into town; the Annual Caleb Freak-out! It took place this morning in the Pit, allowing this year's Visiting Day to start off with as bang. And if you saw it live, you know it was not at all staged. Any more info on the topic Shauna?_

"_Why yes I do, according to an unnamed source, the freak out was caused by none other than, Four Eaton pissing off the temper-mental Caleb Prior. In fact, Lynn has the whole thing on tape."_

_The camera faces Lynn as she plays the video of the incident._

_You could hear the audience laughed as Caleb started to yell at Four._

_The video ended with a grinning Uriah and Zeke whacking Caleb and Four in the head with a mallet._

"_Well, this certainly tops the Freak Out from last year doesn't it?_

'_Yes it does." Lynn chuckles_

"_Well you can watch it anytime on the new Spaz Attack Online, featuring the Caleb Freak Out timeline from "Freak Out: Finding Out Tris is Dating Four" to "Freak Out 3: Do you Understand English Four?". And buy the DVD with special in-depth commentary, which is now on sale in all stores now! All branches and episodes of Spaz Attakz are only available in the Dauntless Compound."_

"_That's that, see you next time on the next Spaz Attackz!"_

Suddenly, the broadcast ends.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, including Caleb himself.

Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene enter the room.

"How'd ya like it?" Shauna asked

"I loved it! Those two looked like idiots in the video." Uriah said, only to get sarcastic dirty looks from Caleb and Four.

"I can't believe you guys got that on camera" Susan grinned.

"I know right?" Lynn smiled.

"Are you all forgetting something? Tris still need to finish her choice." Peter chimed in.

"Damn it."

"Oh right, we were supposed to play Would You Rather." Marlene realized.

"I'm afraid of crows?" I say, trying to hide the my embarassing fear.

"Come on Tris, tell everyone the truth" Christina whined.

_Yup, I really regret telling her my fears now..._

"I used to be afraid of intimacy with Four" I mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Stiff?" Peter sneered.

I sighed. "I used to be afraid being intimate with Four." I said before hiding my face in Tobias' arms.

A burst of laughter erupted from the room.

"You've gotta be kidding me Tris. Seriously?" Uriah laughed rolling on the floor.

"Wait what! I though you said it was just intimacy with a dark faced man in a bedroom….So wait that means you _did it_ with Four in your fear landscape" Christina said looking sarcastically scandalized.

I glared at her, _great now everyone could imagine that part of my fear landscape..._

Tobias chuckled "You never told me about that part."

"Okay okay, That was in the past, it's all over now" I said trying to move the subject to a close.

"Gee, I wonder how Four helped you overcome **_that_** fear." Zeke snickered while nudging Caleb.

Caleb's eye grew wide.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU DID _**IT**_ WITH MY SISTER!"

Caleb tried to get his hand on Tobias' neck.

Tobias just nodded and said "It was _really _ fun, we were up _**all night long**". _Clearly still trying to piss Caleb off some more.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, HUH? ARE YOU STUPID? I'M SAYING THIS IN PLAIN EN-GL-ISH NOW, OFF LIMITS MEANS NO!"

Those were the last things he said before, Uriah whacked him with a mallet again.

An unconscious Caleb lied on the floor.

"Damn it, Lynn we could have gotten that Freak Out on tape." Marlene cried.

"Well then, let's just continue." I said trying to change the subject. "Err, Christina would you rather: go inside the room on the end of the hallway for five minutes or lick a toilet"

"Easy, the first choice" she said.

As she got up and left the room, everyone look at me with a puzzled look.

"What was that about?" Will said

"What all of you don't know is Max used to keep a pregnant moth in that room, a few months ago. I don't know why he did it, but now there's a bunch of them in that room. Ladies and gentlemen, you're about to find out Christina's worst nightmare." I smirked.

_That was for telling everyone about the intimacy part in my fear landscape..._

As soon as the door closed, you could hear a scream from inside the room.

"Lemme out of here! They're everywhere!" Christina cried.

Uriah and Peter locked the door. "Five minutes starting now. Don't worry, baby you can do!" Will said, quietly chuckling.

When the five minutes were over, we let out a puffy eyed, whimpering Christina.

"Everywhere, t-they were everywhere." Christina whimpered while hiding in Will's arms.

When Christina finally calmed down, she first shot me a dark look. "Four would you rather: Go up to Eric and say-" she whispered the rest of the choice in his ear,"or tell us all your four fears."

Four sighed. "What's the penalty?"

"You let me give you a make-over." Christina said happily.

Four's eyes widened, clearly still traumatized from his last make-over from Christina.

He grumbled about how he'd rather jumping off a building, as he left the door.

Luckily for us, Eric was just out the hallway when we heard…


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey it's me again. By the way thanks for all your reviews, they meant a lot to me. NOTE: This is not a continuation of the story "Truth or Dare: Divergent Style" which was written by the epic IHeartUCato; this is a completely separated story. Also, I do not own any of the character or the places where the stories take place. Lastly, sorry for not updating earlier, I'm working on two new stories that will be published soon. AN: This is chapter little bit more Mature Rated. Enjoy, this is for you guys (:**

**Tobias' Point of View:**

_Of all the things, she could make me do, this was absolute hell. Why did Tris have to be friends with Chrsitina? Ever since we became public, she would never stop bugging me. _

I breathed in, _please let Eric be asleep._

As I walked out the door, I saw him walking down the hallway with that same stupid smirk he always wears.

_Please don't let anyone see this._

I walked up to him.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"Just come on." I snapped.

I looked back, seeing Christina standing by the door, scowling as she gave me a do-the-damn-dare-look.

I sighed.

"I mean, hey sexy, why don't I show you something you've never seen before." I said less enthusiastically.

Eric eyes grew wide at my comment. "What the f-"

I dragged him along to a private room, with a (which was convenient for Christina) a DJ remixer.

I quickly uploaded the song that was on the USB that Christina gave me to do the dare.

"Oh great, she even gave me lyrics.." I mumbled.

"Well well, are you planning to serenade me, Four?" he said while smoking something.

"Shut up, I wanna get this over with before anyone finds us."

"Well then, WE'RE OVER HERE!" he yelled.

I whacked him with a DVD holder.

"OW!"

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed after pressing play.

I picked up the mike waiting for the music to start.

"_Remember to dance, and be enthusiastic; or else..."_

Those were the last words Chrsitina said to me before I left the room, and I fucking hate them.

_God, I hope Tris doesn't see this.._

_(In the tune of Super Bass)_

_This is for the boy in the black Polo_

_An angel above with no halo_

_He could hang with a crew, but he's flies solo_

_Probably cuz he's a loner._

_I think I like him better without a shirt on,_

_He don't even have to put any pants on,_

_He just gotta give me one look, when he gives me that look,_

_The clothes come off, off, unh,_

_Excuse me you're a hell of a guy,_

_You know I really got a thing for the Dauntless guys_

_I mean, sigh, such hot guys,_

_I can tell you're in touch with your gay guy side._

_Yes I did, Yes I did,_

_Will someone tell him who the eff I is,_

_I am Four E. and I mack them dudes up,_

_Back coupes up, chuck the deuce up._

_Boy you make my heat beat boomin' away,_

_Beating like a drum and it's comin' you way._

_Can't you hear that boom badoom boom_

_Boom badoom boom bass_

_Cuz' I'm super gay_

**_(In the tune of "I'm Sexy and I know it)_**

_And when I walk into a club, this is what I see,_

_All the hot dudes just staring at me,_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it,_

_Show it, show it, show it,_

_I'm a gay man and I know it (x2)_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x4)_

_Wiggle with me man, wiggle with me, just wiggle."_

The music ends, and I put down the microphone.

I sighed, "Now let me explain-"

Suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but don't worry the next chapter is coming soon. I promise. BTW these are parodies of songs that I just made up, sorry if they seemed kinda cheesy. But I do not own the real version of the songs, only the parodies I made up. If the parody is similar to already existing ones, it is purely coincidental, I swear. Also, this is not a story to make fun of gay people (cuz those people are awesome, and there is no reason why they should be out casted), you'll understand once you read the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not posting sooner! It's just that I was on a trip for about a week and haven't got any writing done. Well, enjoy, this is for you guys that reviewed or read it!**

* * *

He kissed me; the dude I hate just kissed me!

But it's wasn't just a quick peck on the cheek.

No….it had to be stupid full on passionate kiss. Like the ones I would do with Tris to piss Caleb off.

But the weirdest thing was, that I didn't push him away. I just stood there frozen.

He pulled away, looking like a drunken hobo.

"Did I just…no, I couldn't have..did I?" he said with his speech slurred.

"L-let's j-just say THIS n-never happened." I stuttered.

He nodded, then suddenly collapsed.

I looked at the snoring Eric, I kicked him hard; partially to check if he was awake and because I've always wanted to do that.

I chuckled and reached for the door handle, when the door suddenly opened.

"We've got the song on video!" Christina squealed as everyone entered the room.

"We ran here as soon as the song ended, I didn't know you had such an "angelic voice", SuperGay." Zeke smirked.

"So you didn't see anything that happened after?" I asked trying to hide my embarrassment.

"No, after Caleb finished recording/ broadcasting it all over Dauntless Headquarters, we all left the Control Room. Why? What did you do?" Christina questioned.

I scowled towards the smirking Caleb.

_I'll get you for that.._

"Perhaps, he made out with Eric!" Uriah teased.

I hid my nervous look with a scowl.

"Oh please, why would I do that." I shot back hesitantly

Eric woke up saying "It never happened!"

"What "never" happened?" Will asked.

"Nothing!" Eric and I replied nervously.

"No, something happened, and we will get to the bottom of it." Caleb smirked

"Guys, let's go back to the Control Room. Eric you wanna join?" Lynn asked.

"Fine, whatever." He said.

I shot Lynn a questioning look.

"What? He's drunk! And you know what they say: The "drunker" they are, the "funner" they are!" she grinned.

As we walked back, Tris whispered "What did happen in there? You seem a bit off."

"Nothing, it probably just the embarrassment getting to me." I whispered back.

I've never lied to Tris before, but even she wouldn't believe me if I told her.

She smiled back at me, still enjoying the weird parody I was forced to sing.

When we got back we were able to continue that game.

"Hmm, Caleb would you rather: Let me and Tris stay in the same room tonight or let me play seven minutes with Tris in another room." I smirked.

_That's for broadcasting my song parody all over Dauntless HQ_

Tris blushed, but smiled telling me she was okay with it.

Caleb grew redder by the second, clearly pissed that he had to choose something like this.

Everyone else in the room enjoyed his tomato red face and even Marlene started to record this.

"What's the penalty? And stop recording!" he said through his clenched teeth.

"Too bad it's a live feed and I'll beat you up if you take my camera." Marlene teased.

"The penalty is…..you let me and Tris do both!" I grinned.

His face got more tense by the minute, still deciding what was worse.

"WHY THE HELL MUST YOU F***ING TORMENT ME! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LIKE YOU! I TOLD YOU BOTH TIME AND TIME AGAIN NO! SO NO I'M GONNA PASS!" Caleb screeched as he lunged for my neck.

Luckily, he had a very slippery grip, so when he tried to "choke" me it was more like awkward massage to the neck.

He suddenly grabbed for the mallet and as he was about to strike-BAM!

There on the floor laid the yet again unconscious temper mental Erudite compliments of Zeke.

I just stared at him grinning rubbing my neck.

"Did you get all that?" Lynn asked.

"Yep!" Marlene smirked.

A few minutes later, Caleb awoke in a straight-jacket.

"What the.. Come on! I'm not even mental enough to deserve this. Let me out!" Caleb cried. "Why do you guys have this stuff anyway? What is it with you people?"

"We'll just keep you there until you calm down, now you have to pick a choice or else Eric and Zeke plan to do something to you." Will said.

Caleb stopped struggling and his eyes grew wide. "What are they gonna do to me?"

Will whispered in his ear and Caleb looked stunned.

Everyone in the room looked puzzled. I didn't know what was happening either, apparently the only people who knew what Eric and Uriah might do was just Will, Caleb and the two plotting against him.

"Fine, I pick the second choice, at least it's shorter." Caleb sulked

"Let's go!" Tris said with a grin.

I quickly followed.

**Caleb Point of View:**

_All I kept thinking in my head was why? As it pounded the same question went through my head._

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why me?_

_Why did Tris have to fall for the guy?_

_I barely know anything about him, and the Erudite barely had any files on him._

_But there's something about him that seems familiar._

_Who is he?_

_And why the heck does he have to make my life a living hell?_

_Why did Eric and Uriah want to do some punishment if I didn't pick a choice?_

As thoughts poured through my head, they all stopped when I heard giggling, moaning, and creaking of the bed.

**Wait**- THEY'RE ON A BED?!

I was about to ram the door down, until the two brothers piled on top of me. Clearly, trying to stop me and annoy me at the same time.

_Why do all Tris' friends do this me? Why do they have to pick on me?_

"You okay there, Erudite? It seems like you're so tense right now. Is it because you know inside that room, those two are enjoying guilty pleasure?"Eric sneered.

"Alright, don't worry. The seven minutes are finally over!" Will said to me.

Of all the people here he seemed like the nicest to me.

"Give us a few more minutes!" Four's muffled voice whined through the wall. "Oh wait, scratch that. A few more hours!"

Everyone else in the room in the room laughed.

"Stop now or we're coming in!" Marlene yelled in a sing-song tone

"You got ten seconds!" Susan joined in.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

_What are they waiting for! Get out the door already! I blame Four for what I'm going to see next._

"ONE!"

They all barged in with me hopping in the front.

As soon as we saw the sight we all grew silent with our eyes wide.

_What the-_

There on the bed laid Tris and Four under some kind of simulation.

"Damn, he hooked it up so we can't see what they're doing!" Shauna whined.

"Oh I think ayone here could guess what they're doing." Uriah joked.

_Calm down, Caleb. Don't give them anything else to laugh at._

_Get back at one of them._

_Yes, and I know who to get back at..._


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for all you readers and reviewers out there. You're freakin awesome!**

**This chapter is through Eric's POV by the way.**

**Please read the Author's Note below it's REALLY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**Eric's Point of View:**

As I woke up, I began to feel as though my head was being pounded by a hammer.

"It never happened!" I yelled.

_Why did I just do that?_

"What 'never' happened?" the boy-I think his name was Bill-asked

"Nothing!" Four and I replied quickly.

"No, something happened and we will get to the bottom of it." the Erudite sneered.

_Oh f***._

"Guys, let's just go back to the Control Room. Eric wanna join?" Lynn inquired.

"Fine, whatever." I replied

I just needed to be distracted before the annoying voice pops back into my head.

_What "annoying" voice?_

_Stupid conscience…_

As I followed them through the hallway, I quickly became unaware of my surrounding and only began to focus on the yelling in my head. They seemed to be arguing about the event that unfolded a few minutes ago.

_What were you thinking kissing Four, you idiot!_

_Shut up! You and I both know it was from all the alcohol._

_Yes, but you aren't that drunk; are you?_

_But still disoriented; and you're not helping with the fact that I'm experiencing a hangover._

_This always happens when you get a hangover, you moron!_

_It's not my fault that I'm bisexual and was a little horny that time._

_But your actions are from your own doing and that was Four! Remember him? The guy you hate?_

_You know what, I don't care anymore. I shouldn't be embarrassed of what I did. I don't get embarrassed, I make others feel embarrassed!_

_Say whatever you want, but you and I both know you are scarred for life._

_Yeah right, __**I**_ don't get scarred for life.

_Yes you do._

_Yeah well right now I need you to shut it or people will wonder why I seem like I'm silently talking to myself._

_Fine._

Sighing, I followed them into the control room.

We all got to the room, we all just sat down; waiting for Four to pick someone.

"Caleb, would you rather; let Tris and I stay in the same room tonight or let me play seven minutes with her?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

_Yes, because it's not like they do it on the regular basis anyway..oh wait they do. I really hate couples._

_That's just because your not apart of one._

_I thought I told you to go away._

_I can't, in your head remember?_

_Than be a good voice in my head and SHUT UP!_

_Yeesh, it seemes like it's someone's "time of the month"._

_Be quiet and let me focus on the game._

I smirked as I watched the Erudite boy's face get redder and redder by the second. Probably pondering on which was worse.

"What's the penalty? And stop recording!" he growled.

"Too bad it's a live feed and I'll beat you up if you take my camera." Marlene teased.

"The penalty is…..you let me and Tris do both!" Four grinned.

_No wonder the guy hated Four, especially when he knows Four like to..."get it on". Although, the colour of his face would put tomatoes to shame._

His face got more and more tense by the minute, still deciding what was worse.

"WHY THE HELL MUST YOU F***ING TORMENT ME! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LIKE YOU! I TOLD YOU BOTH TIME AND TIME AGAIN NO! SO I'M GONNA PASS!" Caleb screeched as he lunged for his neck.

_I've always wondered where Tris got her stubbornness from, looks like it ran in the family…_

As he was in the process of "harassing" Four (although it didn't seem like Four was getting hurt at all.. Too bad, I would've loved to see a broken Four.) the two brothers on the sideline grinned and whispered to each other.

They grabbed the mallet and stalked behind the psychotic Erudite.

As the Erudite boy grabbed the other mallet behind him (probably planning to give Four a concussion...Yay broken Four coming up soon!)

BAM!

The two whacked him with the other before he could harm Four.

_Boo...No crushed Four._

There laid the mental boy.

_Even unconscious he still looked psychotic._

"Did you get all that?" Lynn asked.

"Yep!" Marlene smirked

I grabbed the straitjacket in the closet and smirked at the the grinning crowd.

When the psycho woke up, he yelled "What the.. Come on! I'm not even mental enough to deserve this. Let me out!" Caleb cried. "Why do you guys have this stuff anyway? What is it with you people?"

_We're Dauntless, what do you expect?_

I go to Zeke giving him an idea on what to do to the mental Erudite if he doesn't pick a choice.

At first he thought about it, unsure whether he wanted to help me.

But after thinking about how much it would anger the already furious Erudite he nodded.

He ran to Will telling him the idea.

Of course the Goody-Two-Shoes glared at me, disapproving the idea. So I just shrugged.

_Why not? He's gonna leave by tonight anyway._

He just sighed at me, giving up.

_Yes!_

"We'll just keep you there until you calm down, now you have to pick a choice or else Eric and Zeke plan to do something to you." Will said.

Caleb stopped struggling and his eyes grew wide. "What are they gonna do to me?"

_Oh nothing, just drop you off at Erudite HQ with a shaven head and no clothes, in front of all your peers….._

Will whispered in his ear and Caleb looked stunned.

Everyone in the room looked puzzled, except for Zeke who was grinning like a madman.

"Fine, I pick the second choice, at least it's shorter." Caleb sulked

_Awww….I don't get to shave his head._

"Let's go!" Tris said with a grin.

Four quickly followed.

Everyone in the room grinned at Caleb.

If you lived in Dauntless compound and you were in the same building with those two, you would face the sounds of them "rearraging the sheets" every night…Looks like Caleb would get a small sample of it.

With the noises starting, the Erudite boy seemed to get redder and angrier.

The moaning started and the giggling, not to mention the creaking of the bed.

When the Erudite finally realized it too, he went on full Freak-Out mode.

"You okay there, Erudite? It seems like you're so tense right now. Is it because you know inside that room, those two are enjoying guilty pleasure?"I sneered.

He glared at me and sent a death stare towards the door of the room they were in.

"Alright, don't worry. The seven minutes are finally over!" Will said to him.

"Give us a few more minutes!" Four's muffled voice whined through the wall. "Oh wait, scratch that. A few more hours!"

Everyone else in the room in the room laughed.

"Stop now or we're coming in!" Marlene yelled in a sing-song tone

"You got ten seconds!" Susan joined in.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

We all barged in, and our jaws dropped.

As soon as we saw the sight we all grew silent with our eyes wide.

_What the-_

There on the bed laid Tris and Four under some kind of simulation.

"Damn, he hooked it up so we can't see what they're doing!" Shauna whined.

"I could try to hack in." I added.

Everyone seemed to like the idea, but of course the mental boy had to change the subject.

He seemed to grin evilly like a mad scientist before experimenting on his test subjects.

"Eric was it? Would you rather tell everyone what happened in the room before we barged in or would you rather let us into your fear landscape." he sneered.

Everyone in the room seemed to grin at knowing either one.

_Shit._

**o.O what will he pick? And because I love you all, I'm gonna let you decide as the story is practically dedicated to all you readers anyway. There's a poll on my profile to decide which choice he'll pick, so vote now, or forever hold your peace on whatever happens.**


End file.
